1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) is widely used in a variety of electronic products, including mobile phones, digital cameras, optical mobile mice, biometric identification systems, and so on. Due to the trend towards miniaturized and multi-functional electronic products, there is an ever increasing demand for semiconductor packages incorporating image sensors, which require slimness, high density, low power consumption, multi-functionality, ultrahigh-speed signal processing, high reliability, cost effectiveness, high resolution, and so on. In order to meet these requirements, various research works for methods of mounting two or more semiconductor chips in one package are being carried out.